


Privileges

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Tony/Natasha Roleplays [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Het, MCU Kink Bingo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Natasha plays prisoner with Tony the guard.Tony has some ideas of how Natasha can earn some special privileges.





	Privileges

Natasha waited in her cell.

It was a real jail cell. Tony had explained this building had been an actual police station until a few years ago when it was closed, a victim of departmental budget cuts. He had bought the building and with a little clean up he had it looking very much like a functional jail again.

There was something insane about buying a building purely for the purpose of one of their little games. There was something amazing about it too. Natasha wouldn’t exactly call what she had with Tony a relationship, but it was something special. It gave her the opportunity to let go. Their roleplays were fun and sexy. She always took a submissive role, surrendering power to him. Even though they both knew if she wanted to she could kill him a hundred different ways without breaking a sweat. There was trust between them. That was something she valued.

Natasha was dressed for her role behind bars. Her pants and shirt were bright orange. She was sitting on the bunk. The cell was bare concrete for the most part. The only furnishings were the bunk and a stainless steel toilet with a built-in sink above it.

She had been waiting a couple of hours. Tony was pushing her patience. In that time she had come up with six ways of escaping the cell and another three options that were more of a long shot. She decided though if this was the game she would play it. She wouldn't do him the satisfaction of giving in.

When at last she heard approaching footsteps she sat up straight and did her best to not look bored. She didn’t look at him when he stopped outside her cell.

“On your feet prisoner,” he barked.

Natasha stood. He was wearing a guard's uniform, including a very official looking hat. He had a pleased-with-himself smirk on his face, an expression he wore so often it was almost his default. On his belt was a nightstick and a pair of handcuffs. He was carrying a small plastic cup of water.

“Back against the wall,” he shooed her towards the back wall of the cell.

Natasha walked backwards until her back was against the wall.

“I thought you might be thirsty,” he crouched and put his arm between the bars to set the cup on the floor. He stood and took a few steps back, out of reach of the dangerous prisoner. “Go ahead.”

Natasha walked forward, picked up the water and sniffed it. Since they hadn’t discussed any chemical enhancement she was sure there was nothing in it, but her character would be suspicious, so that’s how she acted. She sipped the water.

Tony cleared his throat and cupped his hand to his ear.

“Thank you.”

He smiled and turned away, walking back down the corridor. She stood until she couldn't hear him then sat on her bunk again.

She took another sip of water. Oh he was really pushing it now.

When it became clear that he was intending to leave her alone for a while again she returned to her mental exercise of plotting her escape. She finished her water. The empty plastic cup offered a variety of new possibilities.

Natasha waited. And waited. And waited. And it was worse because she was waiting for him to come and do something. She was waiting for him to take the game to the next step, she was waiting for him to get to the part that would end up with him fucking her. But making her wait was the point. He had the power. He was the guard.

She tried not to let the frustration get to her.

Once this was done he was definitely going to pay for this.

When Tony at last returned he stopped outside of her cell again and looked at her without saying anything.

“Something I can do for you?” Natasha asked.

“I was just wondering the same thing. On your feet,” he said.

Natasha stood. Tony made a show of looking her up and down. Her outfit wasn’t at all flattering, it was baggy and the shade of orange was ugly. But he still leered. Natasha crossed her arms over her chest.

“I was thinking a beautiful woman like you might want to earn some extra privileges. Nicer cell, more free time, more phone calls, better meals, that kind of thing,” he suggested casually.

“Earn?”

“Yeah, I couldn't give you all that shit for free, it wouldn't be fair to the other inmates.”

“Right, and how exactly do I earn all these special privileges?”

He looked her up and down again. “You're a smart gal, I'm sure you'll figure it out.”

Natasha considered for a few moments. Or at least her character did. “Okay,” she acquiesced.

“Okay what?”

“I'll do what you want in exchange for privileges.”

“Anything I want?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Anything you want,” she said, looking him in the eyes.

“Good girl.”

At point Natasha expected a more explicit command to get the ball rolling. Instead Tony turned and walked away.

Natasha held her tongue. So he wanted her frustrated. That was something there was no doubt Tony Stark could do: Frustrate a woman.

 

This time he came back quickly. He had two plastic cups of water this time. He had her stand at the back of the cell again while he set them on the floor on her side of the bars.

“Drink up. It wouldn’t do for you to get dehydrated.”

Natasha took the cups. While he watched she drank one, then the other. Again it was just water. He went away and came back with another two cups. He made her go through the routine again. When she'd finished the water he walked away again.

Natasha found herself waiting again.

He shouldn’t have left her again, he should have told her to bend over the bunk or show him her tits. He was playing the game differently this time. It made sense in a way. Prisoners spent a long time in their cells. He had taken away her freedom. With him on the other side of the bars she couldn't make a move on him.

The waiting seemed longer this time. She was pretty good at keeping track of time but every second seemed to drag. She had more cups now and that meant more ways to get out.

Somewhere between forty-five minutes and an hour after he left her Natasha heard his footsteps again. She stood and gave him a stern look as he stopped outside the cell. He had his hands clasped behind his back. He gave her another leering look.

“You've been in there a while prisoner. You probably need to pee right?”

Natasha raised her eyebrow. She hadn’t expected him to say that. She was too surprised to reply right away. While they did keep some specifics a surprise in their roleplays they generally talked kinks and mood and what they'd like to do. For today they'd talked about rough sex, handcuffs, verbal abuse, things along those lines. They'd never talked watersports, not ever. Natasha didn’t know where he was going with this. It was a little terrifying and a little exciting. They had of course established safewords. Red to bring everything to a stop. Amber to tell him something wasn’t working for her so he should move on. They also had non-verbal signals for situations she couldn’t speak.

“Don’t be shy,” Tony said and nodded at the toilet.

When she hesitated he didn’t push her. He was giving her space to amber or red out of this if she wanted.

Given the extensive range of kinks and roleplays they’d tried he had seen her in all kinds of potentially humiliating situations. He'd seen her at her most private and raw.

“Pervert,” Natasha said under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

“True, but a pervert with the power to make your life a whole lot better.”

Okay. Natasha decided. Let's do this.

She went to the toilet, yanked down her pants and underwear and sat. She looked at Tony and he looked right back at her. He stayed back a foot or so from the bars.

In the empty cell and the otherwise silent building the sound of Natasha peeing was loud. For a moment she felt shame and uncomfortable at the invasion of her privacy. But then she felt something else. A kind of pride. A kind of freedom. She looked at Tony, meeting his gaze. She trusted him. He trusted her. They could share this kind of intimacy. She felt it. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

When she was done he nodded. “Good girl.” From behind his back he revealed he was holding a roll of toilet paper. He put his arm through the bars to hand it to her. The cell was small enough that when she reached she was close enough to take it from him. She also could have broken his arm if she had been so inclined. She wiped herself, stood, pulled up her pants and flushed.

“You understand? You're mine. If you want special treatment you do anything I say. Clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes I'll do anything.”

“Good,” Tony clapped his hands together in front of him. “Time to earn some privileges than. Come here,” he beckoned her with both hands.

She approached the bars, standing tall and bold. He'd just watched her pee and she wasn't embarrassed about it at all. At his command she turned and he reached through the bars to handcuff her wrists behind her back.

Another opportunity to escape she let go because she was being a good girl.

He tugged on the chain between the cuffs. “Too tight?”

“No,” she said.

“Turn around, down on your knees.”

She obeyed. The smooth hard floor of the cell wasn't exactly comfortable to kneel on. She watched Tony unzip his pants. Finally, some of the action she’d been expecting during this scenario. He took out his cock and she watched him work himself up to hardness.

Once he was ready he stepped forward, his cock going between the bars in front of her. She looked at it then up at him, waiting for the inevitable command.

“Well, it's not going to suck itself sweetheart, get to it,” he said and snapped his fingers at her.

Natasha found it remarkable how good Tony was at playing an asshole with a god complex. Almost like he’d had a lot of practice. She kept her opinion to herself and scooted forward on her knees.

He snapped his fingers again.

On her knees in the cell, handcuffs binding her arms behind her back, she put her mouth to his cock. He held his cock steady with one hand. She tentatively licked the head of it. She was a reluctant prisoner.

He reached through the bars with his other hand and tapped the top of her head. “Open up.”

Natasha parted her lips and took a sharp breath through her nose as Tony pushed himself into her mouth more forcefully than expected. He pressed her head firmly, holding her in place as he kept going deeper. She gagged when he hit the back of the throat and he pulled back and out of her mouth.

“Get to work,” he said.

Natasha took him back in her mouth, sealing her lips tight around him, sucking on the head of his dick. She looked up at him.

“That's more like it,” he nodded.

She liked the feel of him in her mouth. She'd always enjoyed giving oral, both with men and women. It was such an intimate thrill.

“More.”

Natasha slid her lips an inch further along his shaft and sucked harder. She kept looking up at him. The look on his face was the special kind of happy expression a man had when he was getting a blow job. If it wasn’t for the hard floor she was kneeling on Natasha would be thoroughly enjoying herself, for now she was just mostly enjoying herself.

His fingers closed into a fist, gripping her hair tight. She moaned around his hardness. He jerked his hips and she responded by moving her head back and forth while she steadily sucked.

“More.”

She took more of him in her mouth, still looking up at him. She couldn’t help breaking character. She was Natasha having a good time not a prisoner being coerced into exploitation. His hand in her hair tightened. She stopped moving her head and let him control the pace. Shallow and slow he used her mouth for his pleasure.

“This is a good start,” he said without missing a beat. He gripped her hair even tighter. “Let's see what you can do.”

She recognised his words for what they were: a warning. That gave her a few seconds to prepare.

Holding her head as steady as he could he pushed his cock deeper into her mouth. He kept going, all the way. She shifted her body, leaning forward as best she could to accommodate him. Deep-throating was a pretty regular thing for them.

Once he was fully in her mouth, balls against her chin, he held himself there for a few seconds. She felt the fullness of him in her throat and she relaxed as much as she could, fighting her gag reflex.

He pulled back. His cock shiny with saliva. She sucked in a breath and he thrust into her mouth again.

She instinctively wanted to grab something with her hands but the cuffs held her wrists behind her back. Tony held her head and fucked her face, the quiet cell filled with an obscene wet gurgles and chocking sounds. Spit trickled down her chin. She looked up at him. He was watching her. Firstly because he probably found it hot but importantly he was watching for any sign she wanted him to stop. She didn’t want him to stop at all.

When Tony pulled his cock out it was coated in her spit. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

“Not bad,” he said. “Not bad at all.” He patted her head on the manner one might a beloved pet. “Open wide now.”

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and he stuck his dick back in. He held her head again, thrusting just as hard and deep as he had before.

Natasha lost a sense of time, she lost herself in being used by him, in making him feel good. She loved being so entirety submissive. She felt the warmth of her own arousal.

When he pulled out again he came on her face, moaning low at the release. His cum spurted over her lips, chin and cheeks. Natasha had flinched but he'd held her head in place. He let her head go when he was spent. He stepped back and looked at her, admiring his efforts.

“Good girl,” He said. “Up,” he gestured for her to stand and then tucked his penis back in his pants.

Natasha got up to her feet. He reached through the bars and stroked down her cheek, gathering some of his cum on his finger. He put the finger to her lips. She sucked it clean.

“Turn around.”

She did. Tony undid the cuffs and put them back on his belt.

“Clean yourself up,” he said and started heading down the corridor.

“Hey! When do I get my privileges?” Natasha called after him.

“When I decide.” Tony replied. He kept on walking away. She licked some of the cum from her lips and after a few moments sighed. He had really left her. Again. She used toilet paper to wipe her face clean.

Natasha was really horny. Really really horny. She stood at the bars to the cell waiting. She was wet and all she could think about was fucking. But he had just walked away. He'd left her unsatisfied. 

So she waited.

Fine.

Natasha got on her bunk, lying down and getting as comfortable as she could. The bunk was hard, and there was only one sad squishy pillow and scratchy sheets. It did the job though. 

Her hand went down the front of her bright orange pants and under her panties. She easily settled into a nice rhythm, rubbing her clit in little circles that got the embers of arousal whipped up into a nice blaze of pleasure. She was slick and eager. She didn’t worry about keeping quiet, she let out moans when the urge came.

A loud clang made her open her eyes and glare, her hand froze mid-masturbation. She'd been very close before that interruption. Tony was at the bars, nightstick in hand. He banged it on the bars again.

“That was naughty,” he tutted. “My fault for not being clear. If you're earning privileges then you're mine. Your mouth. Your pussy. Your ass. Your tits. All of it. Mine.”

Natasha desperately wanted to resume, she had been just a few moments away from making herself come.

Tony rattled the bars of her cell with the nightstick. “Tell me what's mine.”

She suppressed a rebellious urge to defy him. Her finger was pressed right on her clit. No. She would be good. She knew the punishment for touching herself was already going to be serious enough.

Natasha swallowed thickly. “My mouth. My pussy.” She was burning with need, and having her hand right there wasn't helping to keep her desire at bay. “My ass. My tits. All of it.” She meant it too. She wanted him to take her.

Satisfied with that he motioned for her to get up.

Natasha pulled her hand out of her pants and stood, facing him. 

“Lemme taste,” he said and came close.

Natasha moved closer too and reached out with her wet fingers. He sucked clean her fingers.

“Tastes good,” he said as if evaluating her quality. “Other hand.” 

She stuck her other hand through the bars, one rung between her hands. He hooked his nightstick back on his belt and took the handcuffs out again. Tony secured the cuffs around her wrists and have them a tug. He gave her a look, checking they were good.

Natasha nodded. The cuffs were as comfortable as they could be around her wrists. Her eyes followed him as he unlocked and opened the cell door. Automatically her mind came up with a range of escape options now that the door was wide open. Most of them involved doing serious harm to her guard.

He closed the door but left it unlocked. As he moved around behind her he told her “Keep your eyes front.” She heard him undoing his belt, with the nightstick and keys attached, and tossing it on the bunk.

“Tell me what's mine,” he spoke soft but firm, like a benevolent god.

Natasha licked her lips. “My mouth. My pussy. My ass. My tits. All of it.”

“Never forget it.”

She could hear the rustle of clothing behind her. He was undressing. That was a good sign. She closed her eyes, picturing in her mind Tony getting naked as she listened.

Then she felt his hands on her. He wrapped his arms around her and roughly grabbed her breasts. He groped and squeezed, and he pressed himself to her. She could feel his hardness against her bottom. She longed for him to be inside her.

Tony's hands moved round and down, he moved back a little as he yanked down her pants and underwear, leaving them bunched around her ankles.

“Bend forward for me and tell me what's mine.”

Natasha shuffled her feet back and held onto the bars, which was awkward with the handcuffs on, as she bent over as much as she could. She spoke loud and clear. “My mouth. My pussy. My ass. My tits. All of it.”

“Good girl. You're gonna earn a lot of those special privileges.”

“Yes please.”

“You understand I need to punish you for touching yourself.”

“Yes,” she replied. Natasha tried not to sound too eager about it.

Tony made her wait again. Anticipating. She had a good idea what he had in mind and she was all for it. She bent further forward, sticking her ass out as much as she could.

“Tell me what's mine,” he commanded again.

“My mouth. My pussy. My ass...”

He cut her off with a hard slap on her left buttock, followed quickly by a second on the other cheek.

“Fuck!” She hissed, gripping the bars of the cell tighter.

Tony gave her a few moments to process then started the spanking properly. Each smack was firm and landed with a loud flesh-on-flesh crack. Stinging warmth bloomed across her ass and she felt the throb of need between her thighs flare. She moaned and gasped.

He stopped after a couple of minutes, lightly rubbing her ass with both hands. “Tell me what's mine.”

Natasha took in a few breaths then said. “My mouth. My pussy. My ass. My tits. All of it.”

“What lesson have you learned?”

“Not to touch myself without permission.”

“Good girl,” he said softly. He continued gently massaging her bottom. “But you know I think you could so with some more to reinforce the point. What do you think?”

“My ass is yours,” she said. “You can do anything you want.”

“Right answer. Learning quickly will earn you lots of privileges.” One of Tony's thumbs stroked down between her buttocks to her asshole. Natasha sucked on her bottom lip. He circled the rim of her asshole. “Fifteen more. Count them for me so I don’t lose track.”

He spanked her. Hard.

“One.”

Smack. Smack.

“Two. Three,” Natasha whimpered. He spanked her five times in quick succession. She counted them out as loud and clear as she could. Her ass felt hot and sore and it was so wonderful.

At twelve spanks he took a break. He kept his hands completely away from her for a whole minute. She waited for the next blow.

When it came it was the hardest yet. She cried out a mix of pain and pleasure. It took her a moment to get the word out. “Thirteen.”

The fourteenth was just as hard, landing on the other cheek.

The last one was little more than a gentle tap. “Fifteen,” Natasha sighed.

“Very good,” Tony said, character dropping, adoration in his voice. With caring hands he massaged her bottom. She felt throbbing, desperate need pulsing all through her body, radiating from her ass and cunt. She held on to the bars, clinging to them to anchor herself to the world outside the aching hurt and sweet need.

He used his hands to spread her cheeks, baring her most intimate parts to him. “Tell me what's mine.”

She let out a long breath. “My mouth. My pussy. My ass. My tits. All of it.” 

His right hand left her ass. A moment later she felt his cock. He traced paths up and down between her butt cheeks, he skimmed over her asshole a few times with the tip of his penis, and she wondered if perhaps he had anal in mind. Natasha was fine with it if he did.

She was thinking he might want her to beg to end the teasing, but before she spoke he directed his cock to her slick cunt and slowly entered her. She felt the steady pressure as he eased deeper and deeper. He stopped when he was fully inside. She moaned at the feeling of him filling her. He pulled back, leaving just the tip inside, then drove forward. He filled her again her in one quick motion. Natasha cried out louder. Yes. That was what she needed. He pulled back slow and slammed in again.

“Yes,” she said. Her grip on the bars tightened.

Tony fucked her with a steady rhythm. He held her by the hips. Every thrust was hard and deep. He misjudged a thrust, pulling too far back, and slipped out. She barely had time to let out a small noise of distress before he was back inside and pounding her. It felt great. It felt amazing. It was exactly what Natasha wanted.

The pleasure peaked. Tony kept fucking her through the orgasm, the sensation stayed just short of being completely overwhelming.

Quickly a second climax bloomed, her legs shaking, her moans stuttering.

Tony groaned and slowed down his thrusts as he reached his finish.

He stopped for a few moments, fully inside her. They were both breathing hard. Then Tony stepped back from her and leaned against the wall.

“Very good prisoner,” Tony said and gave her ass a smack. Natasha heard him putting his clothes on. Fully dressed again he went lot of the cell. He closed the door and locked it. “Very good,” he said again, looking her in the eyes.

“Thank you.”

“More of that will get you a lot of special treatment.”.

“I look forward to it,” Natasha said honestly.

Tony freed her from the cuffs. She pulled her hands back to her side of the bars and rubbed her wrists.

“Clean yourself up,” he said and walked away down the corridor.

Natasha used the toilet paper to wipe herself then pulled her pants and underwear back up.

She sat on the bunk and waited. He would be back soon enough and their roleplay would end. She sat back against the wall of the cell and closed her eyes.

Tony had the good sense not to keep her waiting too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the MCU Kink Bingo 2018 prompt 'Roleplay: Guard and Prisoner'


End file.
